vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Prismatic Dragon
Summary Prismatic Dragons are the extroverts to the introverts of the Force Dragons- and also their invariably more powerful cousins. Prismatic dragons maintain a taste for all of the varieties offered by life and actively welcome humans and mortals to listen to their adventures. Prismatic Dragons are incredibly powerful spellcasters naturally, and are potent defenders of the Dragon pantheon's plane of existence, the Dragon Eyrie. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from Low 7-B to 6-C | At least Low 6-B, possibly 6-B | At least High 6-A, possibly 2-C to 2-A Name: Prismatic Dragons, Rainbow Dragons, Light Dragons Origin: Dungeons and Dragons (Epic Level Handbook) Gender: Varies Age: Varies, many live for eons if not longer Classification: Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Breath Attack, Magic, Reality Warping, Immortality (Type 1), Large Size (Varies from Type 0 to Type 2), Light Manipulation (Their breath generates prismatic effects, forces of light that cause random effects depending on the color of light that strikes the enemy), Fire Manipulation/Electricity Manipulation/Acid Manipulation/Poison Manipulation/BFR/Petrification via Prismatic Spray/Wall/Sphere (Random effects include fire, acid, and electricity damage, as well as poison so powerful it instantly kills even abstract representations of concepts, being sent to another random plane of existence, and turning the target to stone), Perception Manipulation via Hypnotic Pattern, Heat Manipulation via Sunburst, Attack Reflection via Deflecting Force, Extrasensory Perception via Detect Magic, Illusion Creation via Prestidigitation, Sound Manipulation via Ghost Sound, Ice Manipulation via Ray of Frost, Size Manipulation via Enlarge, Forcefield Creation via Mage Armor, Energy Projection and Homing Attack via Magic Missile, Statistics Amplification via True Strike, Shapeshifting via Alter Self, Afterimage Creation via Blur, Darkness Manipulation via Darkness, Telepathy via Detect Thoughts, Telekinesis via Levitate, Power Bestowal via Greater Magic Weapon, Omnilingualism via Tongues, Air Manipulation via Wind Wall, Mind Manipulation via Confusion, Transmutation via Polymorph, Clairvoyance via Scrying, Creation via Fabricate, Power Nullification via Antimagic Field, Vastly Improved Extrasensory Perception via True Seeing, Teleportation via Teleport without Error, Spatial Manipulation via Greater Planar Binding (Essentially ties a subject to a certain space, preventing escape to other dimensions or teleportation abilities), Empathic Manipulation via Mass Charm, Death Manipulation/Madness Manipulation/Stun Inducement/Pain Manipulation/Sense Manipulation/Text Manipulation via Symbol (Creates a symbol of the caster's choosing in the air, causing those who see it to fall under one of the above effects), Portal Creation/Summoning via Gate (Allows the forceful summoning of any non-unique creature- which includes creatures such as the Hecatoncheires (Dungeons and Dragons)- and the requesting of help from even greater allied creatures, including the gods themselves), Sealing via Imprisonment, Time Manipulation via Temporal Stasis and Time Stop, Causality Manipulation via Wish (Capable of theoretically achieving any effect the caster states by bending past present and future to achieve the stated effect now), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Non-Physical Interaction (As magical creatures, they can affect abstract, conceptual, intangible, incorporeal, or nonexistent beings as if they were normal beings), Extreme Resistance to Magic, Holy Manipulation, Reality Warping, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sense Manipulation, and Light Manipulation Attack Potency: Varies from Small City level+ to Island level+ (Even newborns are superior to legendary dragons; stronger children are comparable to the likes of Olhydra and Imix) | At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level (Fairly stronger than the physical form of Father Llymic) | At least Multi-Continent level (Vastly superior to the likes of the Phaethon, who could heat the core of a planet with its flames), possibly Low Multiverse level to Multiverse level+ (Comparable to the Hecatoncheires, which was capable of slaying entire pantheons of gods- including those like Lolth or Mystra) Lifting Strength: Varies from Class 50 (Can push over 35 metric tons) to Class K (Can push nearly 260 metric tons) | Varies from Class K (Can push over 485 metric tons) to Class M (Can push over 2,300 metric tons) | Class M (Can push over 5,350 metric tons; the strongest among them can push at the very least 171,670 metric tons), possibly Immeasurable (Considered superior to the likes of Hecatoncheires) Striking Strength: Varies from Small City Class+ to Island Class+ | At least Small Country Class+, possibly Country Class | At least Multi-Continent Class, possibly Low Multiversal to Multiversal+ Durability: Varies from Small City level+ to Island level+ | At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level | At least Multi-Continent level, possibly Low Multiverse level to Multiverse level+ Stamina: Superhuman, superior to beings capable of battling through lethal wounds and continue functioning for days or more on end | Superhuman | Possibly Infinite, scaling to the Hecatoncheires which can literally function for billions of years without end Range: Tens of meters, up to hundreds of meters with spells | Hundreds of meters, up to universal with spells | Hundreds of meters, up to universal with spells, possibly multiversal (Even lesser deities and demon lords can affect the entire multiverse with their abilities) Standard Equipment: Ring of Regeneration, Staff of the Cosmos Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius, possibly Super Genius; Even at birth an infant Force Dragon's mind is developed at the highest possible capability of a human without enhancement- other child-equivalent force dragons are even superior to the mighty intellect of the Elder Brain | At least Extraordinary Genius, possibly Super Genius; young-adult dragons are surpassing the supposed omniscience of many deities, and possess more intellect than even the most powerful of most sorcerers, such as Elminster or Mordenkainen | Super Genius, a matured Force Dragon possesses an Intelligence score of 42, putting them on the level of Gond; ancient dragons only become even stronger as they continue their lives, increasing their intelligence to be above nearly anything in any multiverse ever conceived in the Dungeons and Dragons canon settings, save Thanatos himself Weaknesses: Won't initiate combat unless it is clearly in danger Key: Infant | Young Adult | Mature Adult PrismaticDragonSorta.jpg|Fanart of a Prismatic or "Rainbow" Dragon. Artist unknown. prismaticdragon.png|Canon artwork of the Prismatic Dragon from the Epic Level Handbook. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Dragons Category:Flight Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Acid Users Category:Poison Users Category:BFR Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Perception Users Category:Heat Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Illusionists Category:Sound Users Category:Ice Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Air Users Category:Mind Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Creation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Death Users Category:Madness Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Pain Users Category:Sense Users Category:Text Users Category:Portal Users Category:Summoners Category:Sealing Users Category:Time Users Category:Causality Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users